


Wand Work

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2146548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus and Harry realise, too late, that only they should have access to the manor's security wards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wand Work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crystalusagi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalusagi/gifts).



> [crystalusagi](http://crystalusagi.livejournal.com/profile) prompted me with _Snarry: meddling_ , and I wrote a future ficlet set in the [Getting Severus Married](http://complete-gsm.livejournal.com/) universe. Thank you, [arynwy](http://arynwy.livejournal.com/profile), for beta'ing!

_Click!_

"—of here!"

" _Colloportus!_ "

_Uulch!_

"I _mean_ it, Aries! You release us this ins—"

_Click!_

" _Collo—portus!_ "

_Uulch!_

One yawn led to another, but Aries wouldn't budge.

 _I've got all night, arseholes_ , he thought, shifting on the pillow he'd Summoned and resting his wand arm on his knees.

He wasn't supposed to be using his wand in this manner, but then, Severus wasn't supposed to be fighting with Harry—or was it Harry who was fighting with Severus? Even after so many years, it was hard to tell.

"Come on, Aries," Harry called, in a wheedling, friendly tone. "We apologise for fighting on your birth—"

_Click!_

" _Colloportus!_ "

_Uulch!_

"Damnation!" shouted Severus.

"—day! Please let us out?"

_Click!_

" _Colloportus!_ "

_Uulch!_

"No!" Aries shot back. _Not until you shag and make up._


End file.
